


time and tide aftermath

by flareonfury



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Post Episode: s01e03 Time and Tide, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agents Peggy Carter and Jack Thompson go after possible informants that might know who killed Ray Krzeminski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time and tide aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ireneadlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireneadlers/gifts).



> I asked for Peggy/Jack prompts because I was desperate for some fanfiction for the pairing. I'm a little rusty on writing and I apologize ahead of time if this isn't as good as it could be; but we are still learning the characters and I tried to be as close as possible. Plus no beta. Title sucks, I know, but I'm horrible with them. If anyone has a better idea please comment with it!
> 
> Prompt: now that they're one agent short, carter gets sent on a mission with thompson "so she can learn something" and basically they're a really good team and she's a smart badass.
> 
> So thank you cosimaniehoes @ tumblr for prompting this & this lovely chance at writing one of my newest pairings. Hopefully I'll write more.

"Carter you're with Thompson." S.S.R. Chief Roger Dooley stated as she entered the office. Peggy turned to face Agent Thompson who had been heading out the room without saying anything to her before stopping at Dooley's words. It had been unlike him, usually he would say something to her but since her actions to save Jarvis ruined his chances to get information out of him and Krzeminski's death he's been oddly silent towards her.

"Maybe you'll learn something about how agents act in the field." Dooley stated before turning back in his office. Peggy held her tongue and stared at Thompson's back. He still hasn't said anything, not even a crack about her needing to learn something. 

Slowly, her feet carried her closer to him and only then did he start to move. She followed him.

 

In the car, he explains the details, but everything was clinical. It makes her feel worse, because it's her fault. She should have brought the man in herself. It was her fault that Krzeminski was killed. Ray Krzeminski might not have been the best man nor did she quite like him, but he was a decent agent. He hadn't deserved to die like that. It was getting harder to keep everything she's doing to clear Howard Stark's name a secret. First Colleen, and now Krzeminski. Who was she going lose next?

 

No one wanted to talk, and it was quite clear that they didn't care what part of the government was asking. However they had known something, both Peggy and Thompson could see it in their eyes as they questioned them. One man, denied everything and as Thompson moved closer to him to make him talk, Peggy caught another man move his hand to his side. She threw her purse at the man and rushed him.

The chain reaction was instant - Thompson immediately took out the man he had been questioning and the other men came at him. She used the element of surprise to knock that man out that was about to shoot Thompson. Luck seemed to be on their side since it seemed to be he was the only man with a gun on him. The others used their fists and their work tools to fight. She grabbed the closest weapon she could see - a hammer - and slammed it against a man's head, before undercutting another. Thompson took out the man about to grab her and knocked him out.

As they fought side by side, it seemed like they were on the same wavelength. They were able to take out two remaining men without too much struggle. Only one man was left awake, groaning in agony.

"TALK!" Thompson shouted, grabbing the man's collar. Peggy stood beside him glaring at the man. 

"It's in your best interest to start talking, sir. We know you know something about the murderer."

"Broad, if we talk we'll get knocked off. We're not about to spew our guts to you." He spit out his blood towards Thompson who knocked him out.

"Agent-" Peggy started, as Thompson stood up. He faced her and shook his head. "I'm sure if we take them back we could get them to talk."

"Carter, these men are lowly crooks that would've talked already if they were going to. They care more about living than whatever we might do to them."

"Yes, true, but what if we make it look like they talked? Maybe whoever took out Krzeminski would come after them, but we'll take him out first."

Thompson stared at her with a look of surprise, before an edge of his lips quirked up into a half-smile. "Not bad, Carter, call the office and get agents down here. This time we are going to be prepared."

"Of course," Peggy agreed as she wiped her mouth on her handkerchief. Blood was visible from someone's lucky punch to her face. She turned around to head to the closest telephone.

"Carter?" Thompson's voice made her pause and turn slowly toward him. His smile widened slowly as he studied her, before nodding at her. "Thanks for the save. I owe you one."

**THE END.**


End file.
